


I Will

by piades



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Custom css, Fushion, Gen, In the battle of wizarding vs amazonian magic noone wins, Worldbuilding, like character study but for an au, world study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piades/pseuds/piades
Summary: How do you keep a secret as large as the Wizarding World in the DC universe?Two little words."I will."





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by book canon. I have my headcanons and no pottermore or cursed child or fantastic beasts are gonna mess with em!

_ “Will you, Vasper Molcoft, uphold the Statute of Secrecy?” _

_ “I will.” _

When Diana is walking home from the croquet club, where she’d stayed long into the evening talking with her fellow archaeology enthusiasts Heather and Christine, she spots something suspicious out of the corner of her eye.

She can’t leave it alone -- instead she watches as a figure in a robe stalks down an alley, takes out a stick (a wand?) and taps it purposefully against the bricks in a pattern. The person steps forward -- and bumps into the wall nose first. They stumble back in surprise, cloak flaring around them, and urgently tap the wall again.

Nothing happens. 

A frightened face looks around then -- and when the wide-eyed man spots her he flinches and balls his hands into fists. Poorly. This man doesn’t know how to fight.

Here’s what Diana should have done: She should have walked away.

Here’s what Diana does:

She walks over to him, thinking about her late night, her tiredness, and her warm bed. She slips her hand into her handbag and holds onto a loop of golden rop. She walks right into the man’s space. The loop falls over his wrist.

The man jerks away, and feeling the tug, looks down at his arm where Diana has it imprisoned in a loop of golden rope. His breath catches.

“Who are you, and what are you up to?” Diana asks, tired, frustrated, wanting sleep.

“Vasper Mo--”

The man chokes. Shakes. Blood runs out of his nose and he slumps to the ground. His wand bursts into flame, and after she stamps it out its nothing but ash. She collects the remains anyway.

_ “Will you, Harry Potter, uphold the Statute of Secrecy?” _

_ “I will.” _

Every witch child’s first words are the same:

“I will.”

It usually comes out in a strange baby accent -- the child can’t actually speak yet, it’s a potion and a spell that combine to allow the baby to say the the single most important words of their life. See -- if a child does not say these words, does not take part in this ritual, then the curse our ancestors placed upon us will kill them on the last day of their third year of life.

If muggleborns are left with their parents, they will die.

And we cannot tell their parents.

_ “Will you, Ron Weasley, uphold the statute of secrecy?” _

_ “I will.” _

Hermione researches law in the library, and the restricted section, once they’ve stolen the polyjuice potion. She researches in the library when she’s a seventh-year, and can do stuff like that without teacher permission. She’s going to change the statute of secrecy.

She wants to tell Ron and Harry.

“I’m going--” she says. Her throat closes over.

The boys look at her curiously. The unbreakable vow hides her voice from her.

_ “I will change the Statute of Secrecy.” _

_ “Will you, Hermione Granger, uphold the Statute of Secrecy?” _

_ “I will.” _

The Unbreakable Vow doesn’t work on muggles, or squibs -- and Alfred Pennyworth can say that he is exceedingly glad he was a squib. There’s no tests for being a squib, of course -- not any that aren’t fatal for non-squibs, anyhow -- so his parents didn’t know until he was eight years old.

His parents, William and Anna Potter, had abandoned him. It was cruel, but he will always be thankful that they gave him the chance to live. To work. To have a family of his own.

When Bruce Wayne became Batman, he found he had his own secrets to keep, and swore an unbreakable vow to himself to do everything in his power to keep his family safe.

_ “Will you, Alfred Potter, uphold the Statute of Secrecy?” _

_ “I will.” _

The Americas are very sparsely populated by witches -- in both continents, there are only about as many as in the entirety of Wizarding Britian. Asia and Africa only have a handful more. So it’s not surprising when they come to the International Confederacy of Wizards for help with an abductee case.

There was wand ash at the scene.

This was related to the Statute.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy are sent to investigate.

_ “Will you, Damian Al Ghul, uphold the statute of secrecy?” _

_ “I will.” _

Damian Wayne is magic, and The Unbreakable Vow closes his throat with a “-tt-” every time he so much as thinks of speaking about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (William is Harry’s paternal grandfather's younger brother.)
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
